


Deranged Fairy Rick's New Therapist

by yokosprincess



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by a friend's fanfiction, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokosprincess/pseuds/yokosprincess
Summary: Yoko is about to start her first day at Harmony Meadows Mental Asylum as the new therapist for Rick P-3X-52, aka Deranged Fairy Rick. His doctors and previous therapists think him a lost cause. Yoko, however, doesn't believe in lost causes and is willing to help Rick.





	Deranged Fairy Rick's New Therapist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_Cadet_Jean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Jean/gifts).



> This was inspired by a fanfic that Space_Cadet_Jean made based on our conversations about his Rick OC.  
> [Space_Cadet_Jean's fanfic, Deranged](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1v-hvETHEcoq59zS8bs7oN1XWPZ3Cm6t4zCVz8Pr6Jjo/mobilebasic)

Yoko's Psychology Background:

4 years Psychology Major in college

8 years residency in Psychiatric Ward of Citadel hospital

Specializes in treating patients with trauma and self harm

 

     After years of hard work and my residency, I was finally about to start my first day at Harmony Meadows Mental Asylum. It was a crisp autumn day. The cool breeze ruffled my brown shoulder length hair and the fur of my ears and tail. The leaves were beginning to fall from the trees lining the pathway to the front of the building. It's a peaceful cover of the fact that Harmony Meadows was where patients who are considered lost cases go. They are rarely, if ever, declared well enough to leave and join society again.

     So why did I apply to be a therapist at this particular asylum? It's because I always believed in helping others, no matter how hopeless other people say they are. I knew it would be worth it just to see my patients happy during their stay.

     A few days before, I received the files for my first patient, Rick P-3X-52, alias Deranged Fairy Rick. At first, I was shocked by the size of the binder his files came in. Upon opening the binder, I realized that almost 80% of it were dates and descriptions of times he harmed either himself or staff members. It had gotten to the point that he was regularly sedated, put in a straitjacket, and even muzzled for everyone's protection. He had been a patient at the asylum for 10 years then. My heart hurt seeing that he was muzzled as if he were a dangerous dog and the amount of self harm. According to the files, he was missing his left eye, has scratched himself, pulled out stitches meant to repair damage from his cheeks that left his jaw hanging lower than normal, bitten and scratched every staff member at least once, somehow wiggled his way out of his straitjacket on numerous occasions,and would scream for his Diane, who never existed in his dimension. I had a feeling that I had my work cut out for me, but I was determined to do everything I can to help Rick.

     When I opened the door, I was greeted by a security guard.

     "You must be the new therapist for Deranged. You're the third one this month."

     His words confused me. "Excuse me? What do you mean the third one?"

     "His previous therapists quit after first meeting him. Complained that he is too much and a lost cause."

     Hearing him saying those words made my blood boil. How dare they give up on a patient before they even got to know him! I glared at the security guard in annoyance.

     "Don't expect me to quit today. I will help Rick." To my horror, the guard started laughing!

     "You won't be saying that once you see him! You'll be begging for a new patient in 10 minutes!"

     Now fully peeved, I walked past him and headed to the staff locker rooms to get ready for work. As soon as I walked in, I could hear them talking amongst themselves.

     "Is she the new therapist for Deranged?"

     "How long do you think she'll last before she quits?"

     "If she knows what's good for her, she'd run as far as she can from him."

     I couldn't believe how they were talking like that expecting me to not hear them with my sensitive ears. I did my best to ignore them as I put my purse in my locker and took out my notebook and my favorite rose pen to take notes while I talk to Rick. I closed the locker and left the room, still feeling their eyes staring at me until the door shut behind me.

     Walking down the hallway to Rick's room, I was startled when I heard what sounded like a man and woman yelling.

     "Go to hell!"

     "See you there!"

     A woman walked through the door. Her arm looked to be bandaged and I grew concerned.

     "You must be Yoko. I'm Dr. Martel. Deranged is in there, but I'd be careful if I were you." She spoke as if I was about to be thrown to the lions. I couldn't understand how she can speak so carelessly but I didn't dare say anything about it. She was after all, my superior.

     "For your safety, we'll be monitoring the therapy session through the security cameras in his room and have a guard stationed in this hallway should that son of a bitch try anything." With that she walked down the hall the way I came. I took a deep breath to calm my anger towards my new co-workers, grabbed the chair by the door and opened it.

     Rick was sitting there on the floor in his straitjacket with a square white eyepatch covering his empty eye socket. He gave me a look that said that he didn't trust me. Despite that, I was happy to be there and hopeful that I would one day earn his trust. I introduced myself to him and let him know that I was his new therapist.

     "Let me guess, it's a facade to hide your true intentions of milking my thoughts and memories dry?" Rick snidely remarked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and giggle a little. He's not the first Rick patient I'd had that believed I was there to drain their mind of their memories. I told him to think of it however he wanted to and sat down in the chair to start the session.

     Deciding that it was best to start with some basic questions, I asked Rick about his eyepatch. My heart clenched when he explained that the doctors forced him to wear it before glancing away. I reached out, not quite touching him and asked if he would like the eyepatch off. He looked at me in shock and I asked if that was a yes. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. Having his permission, I gently pulled the eyepatch back and off him. I wasn't fazed by the empty eye socket that was revealed. I had a feeling that it might have been the first time anyone had done such a thing for him.

     The rest of the session went better than I had expected for a first day. I asked about how he felt that day, some stuff about his past, and his favorite things. He eagerly answered them, seeming to relax more as each minute passed. Before I knew it, an hour had already passed. After asking first, I gave Rick a soft hug and told him I'd be back next week.

     Back in the locker rooms, I could hear my co-workers whispering to each other as I gathered my purse.

     "There isn't a scratch on her!"

     "How is that possible?"

     "I heard the doctors that were watching are pissed off at how cooperative he is with her and it's only her first day."

     I didn't care anymore that they were essentially starting rumors about me. I knew that I made a crack in the walls Rick built around himself. It may have been a small one but with enough chiseling and lots of patience, those walls will crumble away. I was about to walk out the building when the security guard from before stopped me.

     "So, what was that you were saying earlier today?" he sarcastically asked. I only smiled before I replied.

     "I'll be back for Rick's next therapy session."

     The look of dumfounded shock on his face was enough to make me laugh on my way out the door.


End file.
